


Three's a Crowd

by TreeofStars



Series: The Adventures of Mimzy Roslin [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Playtime for Mimzy, Bill, and Laura.





	Three's a Crowd

 

Laura stepped into Bill’s quarters and found the room in complete darkness.

“Bill?”

“Back here.”

She followed the sound of his voice around the corner, taking care not to stumble. “Can I turn a light on?”

“No, come see.”

“I can’t  _see_  anything,” she replied as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Bill was sitting at his desk, and she spied a small contraption by his hand that she could not identify.

“Ready?”

“That depends.”

“Watch the floor.”

She heard a click, and then a tiny red dot was projected onto the carpet. Bill moved the contraption in his hand around, and the red dot moved in tandem. Mimzy flew out from behind Bill’s desk and leapt for the dot, running after it as Bill moved it in circles.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day?”

“Of course not,” he replied, keeping his eye on Mimzy as she tried to catch the dot by trapping it with her paws.

“Can I turn a light on now?”

“If you must.”

Laura flicked the switch behind her and crossed to Bill, wanting a better look at the item he was holding. “What is this?”

“Couple of deck crew guys put it together. A crude laser pointer.”

“You had your crew spend time on a cat toy?”

“No… Well, it was an off-duty project,” he admitted.

Laura just shook her head, and her eyes came to rest on a paper bag on his desk. “Dare I ask what this is?”

“Oh. That was sent over from the botanical cruiser. Catnip.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “They sent it here? Not Colonial One?”

Bill shrugged. “Here, watch.” He opened the bag and pulled a few dried leaves out, sprinkling them on a towel on the rug. Mimzy came running, and immediately started rolling on the towel, covering herself with the dried herb.

“Well I see you two had a productive day.”

“I got home twenty minutes ago. We had a very productive  _twenty minutes_ ,” he corrected her.

“Mm hmm,” Laura wiggled in between Bill and his desk, situating herself on his lap. “One of your girls is pretty happy. Now how bout the other?”

“What exactly did you have in mind?” His finger lazily traced her collarbone, and she hummed happily.

“I know a few ways you can make me purr.”

They both laughed, exchanging soft kisses that grew in intensity. His hand was buried under her skirt when she suggested they move to his rack.

 *****

She wasn’t sure of much anymore in this life, but one thing she knew for sure – Bill Adama had a very talented mouth.  And that mouth was currently planted firmly between her thighs. She couldn’t see him, his head beneath the sheet, but she could hear him lapping at her center. This man was going to drive her mad.

She raised a hand up from atop his head to adjust her pillow. Her knuckles brushed against soft fur.

No…

Her eyes shot open to find Mimzy sitting beside her, eyes wide, intently watching Bill’s head move under the sheet. She looked as if she would pounce at any moment. Laura moved to push her off, but Mimzy’s head started bobbing up and down, mimicking Bill’s movements. As hard as she tried, Laura could not stop a snort of laughter from escaping. She quickly covered her mouth, but Bill had already ceased his ministrations.

“Something funny up there?”

 “We have an audience.”

“What?” Bill threw the sheet back, and a scared Mimzy bolted from the rack.

Laura began to laugh in earnest, as Bill scanned the room for the kitten. “You scared her,” she offered between peals of laughter.

Bill sat back between Laura’s legs, watching her laugh.  He wasn’t laughing with her, but he didn’t seem very upset, either.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her giggles. She was still grinning when she asked, “What?”

His hands caressed her thighs slowly. “You.”

“What about me?”

“You’re naked in my rack, laughing like you don’t have a care in all the worlds. I like that.”

“Yeah?” she whispered, reaching up and pulling him down to her for a kiss.

“Yeah.”

“Well, our cat is pretty amusing…”

Bill smiled into her mouth, reaching back and pulling the sheet over them. “Yes,  _ours_.”

 

 


End file.
